


Secure

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: The Mandalorian and Reader take a step back into his past.And the Reader gets a little jealous and shows Din Djarin whose is whose.*EDIT/UPDATE:I'VE DECIDED TO PUT THESE INTO CHAPTERS RATHER THAN PARTS FOR MORE OPPORTUNITIES AND YOU CAN ALSO FIND THEM IN A KISS
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> I have about four or five more parts planned for this series. If anyone has any ideas for future works or anything at all don't be afraid to inbox!

Din had absolutely become insatiable since the last incident. His protectiveness over her and the baby had increased, that was for sure. Y/N had to talk to him about his constant eye, but at the same time she didn’t mind it, understood why he was more alert. He bought her a new set of armor, not nearly as good as his beskar, couldn’t find enough credits for it, but it would have to do for now, and even began training with her again; she actually really loved that comeback, for different reasons of course.

But most of all it was hard to get him off her. Din became more confident in that area the more time they spent together – although she was aware that it was mainly to ensure himself that she was still there – and it was getting to the point where he couldn’t even wait to get her back on to the Razor Crest. It sent a rush of excitement through her veins whenever he would pull her to an abandoned alley, push her up against the wall, and take her where anyone could see them. 

The blaster shot not only affected Din, but Y/N as well, his words repeating in her head after their passionate lovemaking. The guilt from their fight from that night swept over her as she thought them over. The new nightmares that now plagued her mind daily showed from the dark circles under her eyes; the feel of the blaster shot piercing her skin, the face of the young, deceiving gunslinger was a constant reminder of what could have been. Din didn’t want to cause another fight between them, and so he did his best to comfort her, soothe the nightmares away with gentle touches and soothing words as she did with him, and to listen; she’d talk to him when she was ready. 

This time Y/N stayed on the ship with the Child while the Mandalorian went to collect a small bounty. There were no problems on their end, she played with the baby most of the time before putting him down for a nap. When she heard the ramp to the Razor Crest open she got into a defensive stance, pulling out her weapon before she heard the familiar thumps of his boots enter the ship. With a sigh she set her blaster down and went to greet him. She found him down in the hull of the ship, barely getting a word out before the man was on her. 

Ever since he felt her touch against his bare skin for the first time he hated putting his armor on around Y/N. It closed him out, closed out her inviting heat to his thirsty skin. But times like these would have to do. It was a stressful day, such a small job causing such a big problem for him, and it was barely enough money to get by and he needed her. Needed her to help him forget, to feel almost human again. And she was wearing a fucking dress today; the planet they were on experiencing a heat wave, even Din sweating horribly underneath his armor. He probably should’ve waited until he had gotten cleaned up, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care in the moment. 

The dress was a plain gray, but it still looked so beautiful on her, hugging her curves in all the right ways. He could see some sweat glistening on her collarbone, between her breasts’, down the calves of her legs. He pushed her against the wall of the ship, being mindful of his armor as he placed one hand on her throat, barely putting any weight on it but the message was clear: stay. The other he placed at her mouth, pointer finger tracing her lips. Y/N knew what he was asking for and opened her mouth, tongue inviting and swirling and sucking on his finger, causing him to let out a choked groan. She finally took mercy and bit down on the glove, Din pulling back to slip his hand out of the glove and dive straight for her wet center. 

Y/N moaned as he teased his middle finger around her swollen clit, coming close to begging before he circled it. She bit her lip, struggling to keep quiet as to not wake the baby. He trailed his fingers down to her soaking lips, almost moaning in response; usually he’d drag this out, making sure she was begging and withering under him for his cock, but that would have to wait until later. Pushing her panties to the side and helping her fumbling hands with his belt, he growled lowly as her hand circled his girth, swiping her thumb over the head of his leaking tip. Swatting her hand away, he swiftly turned her around, placing her front against the wall of the ship. Arching her back and running a hand down the length of her spine, he placed his forehead against her right shoulder and slid in, making them both moan sweetly. He immediately started a rough pace, gripping her hips as if his life depended on it. She deepened her arch, taking him in deeper as a result. The cool beskar armor felt amazing against her hot, sweaty skin and added more into the euphoria she was already feeling. 

“Don’t stop,” Y/N begged, legs starting to shake. “Kriff Din you feel so good inside me.”

Din gritted his teeth, already so close to his orgasm, but he needed her to come first. Their breathless gasps and moans filled the ship, 

“Fuck,” Din’s voice was ragged, desperate with release. “Touch yourself, babygirl. I want to see you.”

The words alone made her walls flutter around him. Before she could even move her hand, they heard the clatter of something dropping above them, followed by a small little coo.  
Scrambling to cover up, Y/N had barely fixed her underwear and pulled her dress down before the small little devil in question popped into view. The Mandalorian wanted to scream at the interruption as he fixed his belt, sighing heavily in frustration. 

“We’re really pushing our luck with him,” he muttered. “He’s gonna catch us pretty soon.”

Y/N let out a tired giggle. He felt her hand caress his ungloved hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“Later,” she whispered.  
…

Din hated this idea. But they needed the credits and this one of the closest options they had. Y/N had heard about the people the Mandalorian used to work with and knew that he wasn’t particularly fond of them now. 

“This is a bad idea,” the Mandalorian mindlessly said to the Child next to him in the cockpit.

Once Ran’s space station came into view Din’s heart started to pick up. 

“Before you say anything,” Y/N said when Din turned his seat towards her. “I’m coming with. You already said that you don’t really trust these people and we’re not going to have a repeat of last time.”

She did not want to tell him that she was also scared, scared that she might not be able to revert back to her old self, to the self that was able to stand in front of an enemy without the fear or flashbacks. How she couldn’t even enjoy a drop of the glittery drinks she would try at the cantina’s they would visit anymore. She needed to try, to take it into her own hands now.

Din had spent years being able to his emotions and even body language from the general public, but it was hard to with her, the woman who had broken down most of his barriers. She immediately felt guilty for the last part when she saw him audibly flinch, but it needed to be said. She couldn’t let him go alone again when he needed the help. She could see that he wanted to argue before sagging with acceptance. 

It only took two steps for him to stand in front of her, placing a hand on the back of her neck and placing his forehead on hers before going to secure the Child into their room; Y/N only recently found out that that was the equivalence of a kiss, of showing his love for her.

To be honest, Y/N was sort of excited and nervous at the same time to see this part of Din Djarin’s life rather than just hearing it; she had wished, though, that it was under different circumstances. 

“Mando!” They both turned, seeing an old acquaintance and a short man with long, shaggy hair all around. 

“Is that you under that bucket?” Ran teased, reaching out to shake his hand, eyeing up Y/N as he did so. “I was surprised when I heard from you. And who might this be?”

“Y/N.” She introduced before Din could say. “Partner of his.”

“Partner huh?” the man teased. The Mandalorian said nothing, only waiting to hear the details of their job. 

“Well this was supposed to be a five-man job, but one more wouldn’t hurt. Follow me.”

Din was a little tense next to Y/N as they followed Ran, and it took everything in her to stop herself from holding his hand; she had to clench her fist to stop the twitching of her muscles. 

“What’s the job?” the Mandalorian asked, voice stoic as it used to be before Y/N. 

“Got one of our associates in a foul of some competitors and got himself caught. So we’re gathering a crew to break him.”

Y/N wanted to ask who this associate was but remembered Ran’s ‘no questions asked’ policy he had been quick to remind once questions started rolling and pierced her lips in a thin line. Din grinned under the helmet, being with her for as long as he had been, he knew questions were brewing from the woman trialing behind him.

“And you got a ship too, only reason why I let you back in here,” Ran told him.

The Mandalorian and Y/N both tensed. “The ship isn’t part of the deal,” he said, a warning growl laced behind his words. 

“That Razor Crest is the only reason on why you both have a job,” Ran argued. 

Din was shooting glares that could kill, and Ran could sense his agitation. He answered it with a laugh, leveling with the silver man.

“Is that gratitude under there?” Ran pointed, squinting his eyes at him. 

It took everything in Y/N not to punch him in the face and be done with the job. If it weren’t for the baby on the ship, she probably would’ve. 

“I think it is.” Ran was still chuckling when he walked away, towards the direction they had just walked in. 

The Mandalorian was still tense when he turned around, giving Y/N a look before following. Y/N should’ve just stayed on the ship. 

“Hey Mayfield,” Ran called out.

A man bent over some sparks looked up, raising his eyebrows at the approaches’.

“Yeah?”

“This is Mando, and his partner Y/N,” Ran introduced to him.

Y/N ignored Mayfield’s trailing eyes over her body, doing a poor job of concealing his interest, but Din made a mental note to take care of him later. 

“This is the man I was telling you about,” Ran continued. “The one we did all those jobs with then. We were all just young, trying to make a name for ourselves but travelling with a Mandalorian? Brought us our reputation.”

Mayfield crossed his arms over his chest, sizing the Mandalorian. 

“Yeah? And what did he get out of it?” Mayfield asked.

Ran chuckled. “That’s what I used to think. You remembered what you said?” He turned towards Din, who Y/N could see was clenching his fists and – she had gotten very good at reading his body language, a seemingly whole new language Y/N had to create and learn – it seemed as though he was trying to hide from her, worried of her reaction. 

“Target practice,” Ran answered for him, laughing. 

Y/N let out a breath she hadn’t realize she was holding. She wanted to take it back immediately once seeing Din twitch. She was a little shocked, yes. She had seen him angry and frustrated before, and they had their little fights and arguments, but never once was she afraid of him hurting her; it wasn’t that kind of fear that sometimes washed over her when she saw Din in those moments; could see the ruthless bounty hunter most were afraid of. It was fear that one day it would get him killed, that one day it would consume him entirely if something were to happen to her or the Child. It was the fear that maybe she’ll never truly know Din Djarin, that he would always hide parts of himself from her. Y/N looked at these as irrational fears in some moments, it was just her anxiety trying to get the better of her. Besides, it’s not like she was completely innocent herself.

“We did some crazy stuff, didn’t we?”

“That was a long time ago,” Din finally said, voice a little hoarse. 

“Well I don’t really go out anymore,” Ran sounded a little disappointed from the lack of the old Mandalorian he used to work with. “So Mayfield is the main point. What he says will be coming from me, do you get that?”

Y/N and Din looked to each other, and even without seeing his face, they could still have their silent conversations. Mayfield looked annoyed but still smug as they looked back to him, the Mandalorian studying him. 

“You tell us.”

There was a small moment of silence, the tension so thin you could slice through it. Ran, the one who seemed to have the most fun out of this situation so far, broke it with another laugh. 

“Haven’t changed at all, Mando. And your girl, I can sense some spunk in her too.”

“Yeah, well,” Mayfield interrupted. “Things have changed around here.”

Mayfield glared back at the Mandalorian was he walked away, stopping only to check Y/N out some more when Ran stole his attention away. Y/N met his eyes, wrinkling her face in disgust when he gave her a small smirk, carefully listening to Ran’s and the Mandalorian’s conversation.

“That’s not saying much.”

Y/N giggled at the joke, enjoying Mayfield’s offense to it. They were introduced to Berg, who was eager to show off his bulky body and powerful strength, not wasting any time in showing off and trying to intimidate both the outsiders. They were both unfazed, used to being in the face of danger on a daily. 

“I thought you said there were four?” 

Y/N knew it was taking everything in him not to scream. She told herself to stay calm and focused not only for herself, but for Din as well; she knew it took a lot for him to return to this part of his life and wanted to be there with him every step of the way. He would probably say this later, but a part of him was happy that she was there with him; her presence alone was a constant reminder of the man he bettered himself to be and the people he loved and needed to protect. 

“There are,” a voice answered from behind. 

They all turned towards the source. It was a woman – Twi’lek to be exact – twirling a small knife between her fingers with a smirk aimed only to the Mandalorian. 

“Hello Mando,” she greeted. 

“Xi’an,” Din breathed in shock.

Y/N looked back and forth between the two of them, not liking the way the mysterious woman was looking at him; like they were well familiar with each other and she was beginning to be hungry for more. She knew he had others before, he could feel his blush under her palms when she held his face as he told her before their first time; it didn’t bother her, she had others as well, but actually seeing them was a different ball game. 

Xi’an started to circle him now. “Tell me why I shouldn’t cut you down where you stand?”

Not giving Din any time to answer, she rushed forward, placing a knife at this throat. Y/N flinched, hand twitching towards her belt that concealed her knifes and blaster. Din, on the other hand, didn’t move a muscle.

“Nice to see you too.”

They all gave out a chuckle, sans Y/N and Din, Xi’an’s being particularly pitched as she moved away. 

“I missed you,” she almost purred. 

Her eyes finally fell onto the new woman, making a noise of surprise before turning. 

“And who’s this?”

“Partner,” Din answered curtly before Y/N could open her mouth. “Y/N, she’s my partner.”

Y/N wanted to glare at him, but kept her eyes trained on the woman in front of her as she grinned mischievously.

“Partner, huh?” Echoing Ran’s earlier remark at their play. She didn’t sound convinced. “Forgot about me so quickly?”

Din could see the annoyance and jealously radiating from Y/N, as he was sure the others could sense as well. He hated putting her in this position. It was killing him seeing her doubtful, and – though it would take some work to get her to admit it – jealous and hurt. In the beginning of their new relationship, friendship even, Y/N would have her doubts on whether she was good enough to be travelling with the Mandalorian; she used to feel so out of place in his world, so incompetent. It took several speeches to assure her otherwise.  
…

The teasing didn’t stop even when they were on their way to the prison. Xi’an and Mayfield were doing everything in their power to make sure that Din and Y/N were both jealous and angry. And when Mayfield not only touched but dropped the baby when in turbulence? They never wanted to hurt someone as much as they do in that moment. Leaving the Child on the ship alone with the droid wasn’t easy, even for Y/N. She rubbed Din’s back as he looked back, feeling the anxiety of the situation settling in.  
Once inside they showed the hunters why they were partners in the first place. Y/N couldn’t help but smirk when Xi’an would notice how Din stood over her, how their movements together were as fluid and swift as ocean waves. She received a hiss in response. 

But really, considering everything leading up to the moment of treachery, they should have seen this coming. Xi’an pushed her in first, Din pulling out his gun and before getting pushed in himself, causing him to fire a round into the closed off cell. The red dot blasted off everywhere in the room, magically missing them entirely before finding a spot to stay in. 

Y/N sat against the wall as Din stood by the cell door, cursing as they laughed and left. She was frozen, breathing heavily as she saw flashes of Calican’s gun pointed at her blindly, could hear the shot of it as if it was happening all over again. The old scar throbbed under her skin, she was starting to sweat, and she had to close her eyes to stop more of the flashbacks from reappearing. The Mandalorian turned around at the sound of her breathing and his heart sank when he put two and two together, quietly crouching down by her side.

“Y/N?” He asked softly, careful not to jolt her. “Y/N, honey. Can you hear me?”

His voice sounded like he was in the next room, like it was through the walls, but she nodded her head anyway. 

“Okay, I need you to take a deep breath and focus on my voice. Can you do that for me?”

Another nod. She took a shaky first inhale and a shaky exhale, could hear Din doing the same thing next to her with a hand on her shoulder, guiding her. After a few more inhales and exhales she started to calm, listening to the soothes coming from his modulated voice, still lovely as ever. 

“I’m gonna find us a way out of here,” he calmly explained. “Once I do, I want you to go back onto the ship. Please don’t argue with me about this.”

Y/N didn’t have in her to and didn’t want to leave the Child on the ship alone any longer, so she agreed. She let him help her up on shaky legs, making sure she was okay to stand on her own before going back to the door. She watched as he waited for a droid to walk back, whipping his rope out to wrap around the arm of the droid and reel him to the door, struggling while he pulled the arm off. 

“Okay,” the Mandalorian breathed out once the door was open. “Good to go?”

Y/N grabbed the blaster, nodding in confirmation. He took a step out before stopping, quickly grabbing her wrist to pull her over, placing his forehead on hers briefly before disappearing down the hallway. Sneaking away to the Razor Crest was easier than she thought – though she did receive some help from the Mandalorian watching the cameras – and quietly entered the ship, ears alert for any signs of life. Hearing the quiet little gurgle of the baby prompted her to move faster, climbing up to the cockpit where the droid had its back turned to her, gun aimed at the Child. With no hesitation, she aimed her gun at the droid and shot. Seeing the look on the Child’s face made her want to laugh, and she assumed he tried to use whatever he had against the robot; she was just happy he was safe.  
…

“No questions asked, right?”

Ran was taken back before he cracked a smile. “Girl learns quick,” he mused. 

“Yeah.” Was all Din said.

Y/N boarded the Razor Crest after their exchange feeling drained but happy with the outcome all the same. Sitting in the co-pilots seat to his left, the Child on his right, she felt a breath of relief whenever the X-wings flew past them to Ran’s station. Sending the ship into hyperspace, Din let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, unscrewing the metal back from the handle to hand to the baby. 

“I told you that was a bad idea,” he said to him. The Child reached his hand out, taking the ball graciously. Y/N smiled at the image in front of her. 

“I’m going to clean up a little,” she said to Din, getting up from her chair.

“Are you okay?”

Y/N stopped in her tracks, nodding her head at him. “Yeah, I’m okay. It was just…”

“I know,” his voice cracked. 

“We’ll talk after I get cleaned,” she said. “I promise.”

Din wanted to talk to Y/N, hoping that everything was still okay between them. He was afraid of her seeing his past self, and Xi’an didn’t make it any better, her words echoing in his head.

“I’ll make sure to take good care of you new toy, Mando,” Xi’an had threatened as he placed her in her new cell. “Spare her before you ruin her.”

He had to remind himself that Y/N and the Child were waiting for him. That Y/N was an adult, they had this conversation plenty of times.

And he knew what she went through in that cell, and it made him see red; it was hard keeping his emotions in check, this was about her, not him, but gods did his heart break and blood boil when he saw her pale face, frozen in shock from the blaster. 

When he saw the Child blink his eyes tiredly, he got up to put him to bed, going back to his seat afterwards and thinking about what to say to her. 

“You have nothing to worry about.”

Din jumped a little but hid it well, turning his head to indicate he heard her. She was in a comfortable long sleeve shirt and light pants now, barefoot as she walked towards his seat. He turned until she was in front of him and rested his head against her stomach, wishing that it was her hand running over his hair rather than his helmet. 

“I’m sorry about Xi’an,” he croaked out. “And what happened in the cell. I should’ve known-.”

“Stop,” she told him softly. “None of that was your fault. I know it bothered you just as it did me, even a little bit more.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, not sure if I want to do anything like that again.”

“We’ll probably have to,” she whispered. “But we’ll get through it. We always do.”

He liked that she always said ‘we’, made it easier to get through the days knowing that she was always by his side by the end of the day. 

“Din,” she sighed, climbing onto his lap. Din instinctively placed his hands on her hips, tilting his head at her. 

“I know that was hard for you, going back to that and allowing me to see that part of your past. But I really do appreciate it, and so does the Child. And I don’t see you any differently than before. You’re still my Din Djarin. Nothing you can do will make me hate you or cower away from you.”

Din was always shocked to hear those kinds of words from anyone for that matter, let alone Y/N. She was his beacon of light, his love, his hope, and maker it felt as if all his worries and troubles evaporated from them. 

Y/N then grinned mischievously, settling more comfortably in his lap before messing with the straps to his chest plate. She rolled her hips subtly against his, and she didn’t miss the quiet intake and the squeeze of his fingers on her skin. 

“I do remember being rudely interrupted earlier,” she teased, unclipping the straps and pulling the piece off. Then his shoulder pads. It allowed her to scoot closer to him, her heat contacting with his hips, making his roll against it. 

“That’s right,” he grunted, tightening his grip on her. He was about to get up to take her to bed, but she had other ideas, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“She never made you feel as good as I do, right?” She whispered sultry by his ear, rolling her hips hard against his again. She heard him gasp, was close enough to hear it unmodulated as well. It made her hips stutter, Din taking handful of her ass in his palms, encouraging more from her. 

“No, never.”

“You know I have to laugh at her,” Y/N said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, getting increasingly wet from the ministrations. 

“She thought she had you, thought she could get to me. But could she when I’m the one you wake up to every morning? How I’m the one you take pleasure from, who gives it to you as well. Who’s tasted those delicious lips and who’s always there for you no matter what.”

Din couldn’t take much more of this, placing his feet on the floor to ground his hips against hers harder and faster. 

“Always you,” he fucking whimpered, making her cunt clench around nothing and juices sweep from her; she was sure he could feel it, heard him growl. 

“Gods Din,” Y/N whined pathetically. 

“Tell me,” he stuttered out, breathing picking up along with hers. “Tell me what you want to do to me. Fuck I’d let you do anything, anything for my girl.”

Y/N moaned, trying to keep it low as to not wake the baby. She couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, words near impossible from the friction of his hips against hers.  
She cried when he stopped, stopping her from moving as well. 

“Tell. Me.”

“Shit I – I want to ride you. Right here on this chair. Fuck I’ve imagined it so many times, imagined your dick in my mouth as you fly.”  
The words were flowing out of her without much thought, the words themselves combined with her airy voice made him harder if that were possible. 

“Good girl.”

Before the words could relay their effect on her he pushed her off, not too hard or rough where she would fall, but enough that he could work on his belt. She took the hint and started with her shirt before her pants, only able to get one leg out before he grabbed her hips again, pulling her to his lap. His erection brushed against her stomach, hot and heavy against her. She groaned at the feeling of it.

“Close your eyes,” Din finally whispered. 

Y/N closed them immediately, hearing the clank of his helmet on the ground before his lips hungrily attacked hers. It was all teeth and tongue as he ravished her, hands squeezing her breasts and roughly trailing over her body. She moaned and rolled her hips against his girth, earning a satisfied groan and a nip at her pulse point. 

There was no need for a blindfold or complete darkness this time, he trusted her enough to know that she wouldn’t dare open her eyes. 

“Turn around,” he growled lightly. 

Y/N was going to, but placed her hand over his mouth, trailing the other over his chest, his nipples – which earned a groan from the Mandalorian – and reached down to line her dripping opening against his length. 

“Next time,” she breathed as she took him in, both gasping at the feeling of each other connected.

He rolled his hips up, sheathing himself to the brink. He helped her roll his undershirt up, stopping just above his rib cage. She started a fast pace, too impatient to wait until she adjusted; she loved how his girth stretched her every time they were intimate, loved the pain that came with the pleasure. 

“You belong to me,” Y/N growled. This new take of dominance coming from her was turning Din on even more, making him moan and thrash under her. “Just as much as I belong to you.”

“Yes,” Din groaned. “Always.”

She buried her face in his neck, pulling down the neck of his shirt just enough to feel skin, inhaling his scent and kissing every inch of the skin before biting down gently on his sweet spot. 

“Y/N,” Din whined, hips jutting up faster and harder into her, feeling her walls squeeze him. “You’re gonna make me come too soon if you keep it up.”

“Good. I want it, need it.”

He grabbed a fist full of her hair, roughly pulling her up to stare at her beautiful face, constricted with pleasure, and kissed her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. Y/N moaned into it, walls fluttering and clit pulsing as the curls of his hair brushed against it. 

“I want you to come baby,” Y/N breathed into his mouth as she felt him pulse and twitch inside her. “Let it go.”

It only took a few more hard thrusts and a pinch of his nipple to come deep inside her, hips stuttering and voice choking. She came soon after, moaning into his ear and clenching her thighs around him and the seat. She sagged against him once their hips stopped moving, both panting. After their breathing slowed he placed kisses to her bruised lips and cheekbones before placing his head against her chest. 

“If getting jealous does this to you, I might just do it more often,” Din joked. 

Y/N chuckled, pinching him lightly on his bicep.

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
